Viridian High
by MewMirage
Summary: READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU READ THIS! Ash is the new kid at Viridian High. When Ash is late for class on his first day, he sparks a friendship with a kid named Drew. Full summary and shippings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Alright so here's the summary:****Ash is the new kid at Viridian High. When Ash is late for his first day, he sparks a friendship with a kid named Drew. He later makes a friend in Misty, but could this be something more? AAML, DAML, and whatever Brendan/May is.**

**Chapter 1: Enter Ash & Drew! The New Kid Needs Help!**

As he walked down one of the many brightly lit hallways of Viridian High, he heard the screeching sound of the bell that signaled the start of class. _'crap!' _Being the new kid in a school this big was not easy. He'd never be able to find his class at this rate.

"Excuse me," he asked a green haired boy wearing a black shirt and a purple coat over it. "Could you tell me where room 204 is?"

"That's where I'm headed. Just follow me." The boy offered.

"Thanks so much! By the way, what's your name?"

"Drew."

"I'm Ash!"

As they walked down the now deserted hallway, Ash noticed that Drew had a habit of 'flicking' his hair.

"Here." Drew said, walking through a door with the number '204' on it.

"Drew, I expect you have a reason for being late." A woman (who was obviously the teacher) said.

"Sorry Miss Daniels. I was helping this retar-er.. this kid find this class." He answered, ignoring the giggling coming from the rest of the class and taking his seat.

"Oh yes. Everyone, this is Ash Ketchum. He's new here so I hope you'll all make him feel welcome. Ash, why don't you tell the rest of the class a little bit about yourself?" Miss Daniels said, waving him up to the front of the class.

"Alright... well my name is Ash Ketchum-"

"Yeah. We already knew that!" Teased a kid in the second row with spikey brown hair, a blue shirt and a yellow and green pendant around his neck.

"Gary Oak! That's enough!" The teacher bellowed, making the whole class go silent.

"Uh... I just moved here from Pallet Town... and uh... Miss Daniels?"

"Yes Ash?"

"My Pikachu HATES being in his pokeball. Can I let him out?" Ash asked awkwardly.

"Yes you may. Haven't you noticed everyone else has a pokemon out?"

"Oh. Come out Pikachu!" He tossed a pokeball in the air, letting the yellow rodent out of it's prison. 'Pikaachuu." There were a bunch of 'awes' and 'oh he's so cute!' issued from all the girls.

As Ash took his seat, Miss Daniels looked at the clock. "Oh look at the time! There's only 5 minutes until lunch. Well I might as well let you all out early-"

But she didn't get to finish. 28 kids were already scurrying out the door.

"Drew! Hey Drew! Wait up!" Ash yelled.

'_oh great._' Drew thought.

"So you wanna hit the caf?" Ash asked, finally catching up to Drew.

"Yes. But not with you." He snapped.

"Woah! What's with you?"

"Nothing! And even if there was I wouldn't tell you... Don't you have any friends?"

"Okay ouch. Hurtful." Ash said clutching his heart as if it was broken.

"Sorry. I've been a bit moody lately, ever since I saw the girl I like get asked out by someone." Drew apologized.

"That's alright! So who's the girl?" Ash asked. When Drew didn't answer, he added, "Come on. It's not like I know her."

"Her name's May. She's smart, funny, kind, sophisticated. She's everything I have ever wanted in a girl. But she's dating _Brendan_ now."

"Brendan.." Ash said, as if prononcing a new word. "Isn't he in our homeroom?"

"Yes," Drew said sourly. "And so is May."

"Really!? She's in our class? What does she look like?"

"She has brown hair in pigtails, hiding under a red bandanna. And she has the most gorgeous blue eyes you'll ever see."

There was silence, and then, "Will you help me get her!? Please?"

"Okay, two things. 1) 'get her'? You make it sound like she's an object you buy from a store. And 2) She's going out with Brendan. Remember?" Ash tried to hold in his laughter. It was funny seeing someone he just met an hour earlier, ask him to help him get a girl. "Yeah. I guess I can help you."

**Well theres my first chapter. So what do you think? please reveiw. I accept any reveiws, even flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon... unfortunatly.**

**Chapter 2: Enter Misty & May! Lost Baby & Worried Mother!**

"Togepi! Togepi? Togepi where are you?"

"What are you doing Misty?" A brunette asked a hysterical red-head.

Misty's hair was done up into a side-ponytail, but due to the shortness of her hair, it stuck out dangerously on the top left side of her head.

"It's Togepi! She's gone! I placed her in my locker while I got my books from the top shelf like I do everyday... and she disappeared! She was just a baby! What if she got hurt? TOGEPI!!" Misty yelled.

"Calm down. I'll help you look. She couldn't of gotten far." The brunette said. Her name was May. Her hair was in pigtails, under a red bandanna.

"No May! I've been looking for half an hour! She's gone!" Misty shouted, close to tears.

"She's been missing for half an hour? You should go to the office and ask if someone has found her. Meanwhile I'll keep searching the halls. Torchic can help." May said, letting her pokemon out.

"Torr?"

"Torchic, can you help search for Togepi? She's missing."

"Torchic Tor!" It nodded it's head and zoomed down the busy hallway in search of the baby pokemon.

"Right. I'm off to the office." Misty said.

"So what's your for _getting_ May?" Ash asked Drew.

"Uh... I don't exactly... have one." Drew answered, sweat dropping. This earned a facefall **(A/N: you know when someone says something stupid and they fall? I dont know what they're called.)** from Ash.

"What?! How am I supposed to help, if I don't know what to do?"

"Well you can _help_ think of a pla-" Drew stopped and straed at Ash's feet. "Uh Ash? What did you have for breakfast?"

"Uhh.. eggs. Why?" Ash asked.

"Well I think your breakfast grew a face."

"What? How could-" Ash looked down to wear Drew was staring. "Oh hey it's a Togepi. What are you doing all alnoe in a place like this little guy?" He said, picking it up.

"Chokii..." It's lower lip began to tremble. "Priiiii!" Tears started flowing down it's face.

"Aww geeze Ash! Now look what you've done! You made the poor thing cry! Come here little guy." Drew said, taking Togepi from Ash. It stopped crying and looked up at it's new holder. "PRII! CHOKI CHOKI PRI!" It started crying even harder. "Uh I've never been much of a parent. Here Ash! You take it!" Drew said shoving Togepi back into Ash's arms.

"Whaa?! Why me!"

"Because you saw it first!"

"What! No I didn't! You did!" Ash yelled over the crying.

"Well... you touched it first!" Drew retorted.

"That was a great comeback. How did you _ever_ think of it?" Ash asked sarcastically.

"Just take it to the office. I'm sure it's trainer is worried sick." Drew said.

"Come with me."

"No way! I hate that place. The secratary trys to hit on me." Drew shuddered.

"Fine I'll go myself." _'Baby'_

Misty paced up and down the maroon-coloured carpet covering the office, waiting for some sort of news on Togepi. The lights in the room were brightly lit, giving her a ghost-like apperance, yet also making her elegant at the same time.

"Will you please stop pacing? I'm sure she's fine." May said to her friend (probably for the hundreth time). May had gotten back five minutes ago with no luck in finding Togepi.

"Easy for you to say! It's not your pokemon that's missing!" Misty cried.

"Excuse me Miss Waterflower?" The secratary said, barging into the room. "Someone's found your Togepi."

May looked up to see Misty already half-way out the door. '_Told you so.' _

"Togepi? Oh Togepi! I was so worried about you! Never do that to me again!" Misty cried, grabbing Togepi from the boy who found her.

"Oh don't mention it." The boy said, sweat-dropping.

"Hmm? Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry!" Misty said. "I was just so happy to see Togepi I-"

"It's alright. I understand. I would of done the same thing if Pikachu was missing. Right Pikachu?" The boy laughed.

"Chaa!"

"So what's you name? Mine's Misty."

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu."

"I'm May." May said, making her presence known.

"Hi May." Ash said. '_Wait.. May!'_ He thought, taking a second look. Brown hair, pigtails. Red bandanna. Yeah she fit Drew's description perfectly. Should he... nah. Drew might be mad for not running it by him first. Then again... it was the perfect opportunity... "Do you guys wanna have lunch with me? I'm new so I don't have many friends." He asked. He couldn't believe he did it. Would Drew be mad?

Misty looked at May. May shrugged in agreement. "Sure. Got nothing better to do."

"Cool. Come on then." He said, eager to put his plan into motion.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow i am SOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay!! I had to study for exams in January, and now I am having.. personal problems at school. So because of my lateness...YOU ALL GET A DOUBLE UPDATE!! WOOO EVERYONE SHOUT HOORAY!! (or boo if you hate this fic...)**

--

**Chapter 3: Enter Brendan! Birthday Kisses!**

"So what classes do you have next semester, Ash?" Misty asked the raven-haired trainer.

"Let's see... I have geography with May first, then I have french, then english-" Ash stated, but was cut off by Misty.

"We have english together!" She said happily.

"Awsome. And then I have science." He finished. "Oh hey! There's Drew!" he said, waving frantically, trying to get someone's attention.

"I thought you said you didn't have any friends." May said suspicously.

"I said many, not any." He retorted. After a minute of waving, and still Drew hadn't noticed him, he lost his patience and yelled,"DREW! OVER HERE!"

That got his attention.He looked over to where Ash had called him, and saw not only Ash, but May and her best friend Misty.

Misty elbowed May in the ribs. Hard.

"Ow!" May squealed, not loud enough for Ash to hear.

"It's you-know-who!" Misty said slyly.

"So?!" May said.

"I know you still like him." Misty said matter of factly.

"I have a boyfriend already."

Misty didn't reply to this. She only frowned.

"Oh hey Ash. Misty. May." Drew said, pulling out two roses (from who knows wear), and giving one to each May and Misty. He really only wanted to give one to May, but Misty was both his and May's best friend, and didn't want to be rude).

"What about me?" Ash joked.

"Sorry, but I only give roses to _pretty_ girls." Drew laughed. May giggled girlishly at this comment, but quickly stopped when she realized it. Misty gave her an 'I told you so' look.

May and Misty were too busy giving each other 'looks' to notice the guys were exchanging similar looks as well. Drew could tell Ash was trying to get him to say what his heart had been wanting to say since the seventh grade. _Tell her you love her._ When Drew shot Ash a look that said 'I can't', Ash decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Drew wants to tell you something May."

"He does?" She asked nervously. She saw Drew blushing.

"Err...I uh...You..." Drew glanced at the clock. 10 minutes until third period. He wouldn't be able to stall for that long.

"Ohmigod! What time is it Misty!?" May cried.

"Um... ten to.. wh-OH MY GOD! Yor going to be late!" Misty yelled.

"Sorry guys! I really have to go!" she said, exiting the cafeteria.

"Where's she going?" Drew asked. He couldn't deny he was happy she left.

"Brendan wanted her to meet him at his locker." Misty answered.

XxX

'_where is she?_' Brendan wondered, looking at his watch for about the fifth time. '_She's going to be late. She... she couldn't of forgotten..?_'

After waiting a few more minutes, he finally saw May rounding the corner.

"What took you so long? I was starting to think you had forgotten!" he said.

"Forgot what? I thought you were just going to walk me to class..." she said.

Brendan did an anime-fall. **(thanks to BlackWhole for telling me what it was called.)**

"Oh. Um..."

"I didn't forget! How could I?! I would feel so awful if I forgot your birthday!" May defended. Then she did something unexpected. She kissed him. "Happy birthday Brendan."

XxX

"Ash, we should get our english books now. Mrs.Pelow hates it when your late." Misty said.

"Alright. Cya later Drew." Ash waved.

Drew flicked his hair in response.

"Where's your locker?" she asked.

He answered by opening a locker. "Right here."

"That's rough." Misty said.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

As if on cue, a massive Gr.11 came down the hall. Everyone scrambled to get out of his way.

gulp "Let me guess. That's why?" he asked nervously.

"Mmmhmm." Misty nodded cowardly. "H-he's coming this way! We have to hide!"

"Relax Misty. I can handle a little bully." He said.

"You're right Ash, there's no need for both of us to get in a fight. I'll be here on the sidelines, cheering you on, waiting to drag your body away when he's finished."

"HEY NEW KID!" The bully yelled, making Misty flinch slightly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEAR MY LOCKER!?"

"Last time I checked, I was getting my books." He said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I-I said, I'm g-getting my books." Ash stuttered.

"WHY I OUTTA-"

"Leave him alone!" Misty yelled. _'Oh no... I didn't just say that!'_

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"P-p-p-please..?"

The bully seemed to be glarring daggers at her. Then he turned back to Ash. "You gotta girl defending you? How cute. I HATE CUTE! JUST FOR THAT, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE, ONE-ON-ONE, TODAY IN THE PARK 2:25 SHARP." He turned to look at Misty menancingly once more, before stomping off.

"What just happened?" Ash asked.

"You just got yourself killed."

--

**Okay I know I promised a double update but Im exausted right now. I promise to update tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yes I promised to update today, and so I am.**

--

**Chapter 4: Ash &Misty! Trapped in a Closet! PART 1 **

"Hurry we're going to be late!" Ash cried. He did not need/want to be late for the third time in a row.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! Maybe if you helped it would be quicker!" Misty snapped.

"Fine! Move!" He said, shoving her out of the way lightly and grabbing the blue binder labelled 'english'.

"Hmph. I could of done it myself." She said flatly,

"COME ON!"

They made it to class just in time. Misty sat in her assigned seat, while Ash looked for an empty one. He didn't find one.

"You can't just stand in the middle of the room." Misty giggled.

"It's not funny! It's embarrassing!" He said.

"You're right. It's n-not f-fun-ny." She said, trying to hold in her laughter, but not succeeding. "It's very funny!"

"Misty settle down." The teacher said, walking into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late. I had to-" She stopped when she noticed one of her students standing in the middle of the class.Ash noticed this and explained.

"I'm new and there are no more desks."

"Go see if you can find the custodian. He should be able to tell you where an extra desk is. Take someone with you." The teacher replied calmly.

Misty got up right away.

"What makes you think I wanted you to come?" Ash teased.

"You don't have any other friends." I may not have sounded like a challenge, but it was.

"Hey! I do too!"

"Oh really?" Misty turned to the rest of the class. "Who here is this kid's friend?" When no one said anything, she said, "I rest my case."

"Any idea where the janitor could be?" Ash asked.

"I don't really care where he is. I just want to find a desk." Misty answered.

"And a chair." He mummbled.

"That too. And my guess is they would be in a supply closet." She said.

"Don't we need someone's permission to get it?"

"No." She said shortly.

"Hey I saw that!"

"Saw what?" She asked innocently.

"You rolled your eyes at me!"

"..."

"You just did it again! STOP THAT!" He yelled.

"Wow." Was all she could say. She was stunned by his sudden lack of maturity. "Here it is." She yanked open the door and walked into the room. Ash followed her into the darkness but accedently closed the door.

"Ash! Why did you shut the door!? Now we have to search for a light, when we can't even see an inch infront of our own faces!" She cried irratably.

"Sorry!" He said, feeling the wall closest to him for a light switch. "See no problem. I found it."

The room was very dusty and small.

"You're a real venonat." Misty said sarcastically. "Open the door so I can get the desk out."

A few seconds went by before Ash realized something. "Your not claustraphoebic are you?"

"No why?"

"Because we're locked in."

--

**Well I bet you saw that little twist coming. For those of you who don't understand Misty calling him a Venonat, it's because venonat's have eyes like radars.**

**I will try and update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well another wait, but its finally here. Chapter 5. I've been thinking... which shipping for May should there be more of? Contestshipping or hoennshipping?? thats when I thought, you, the readers should decide!! So when you reveiw (if you do) tell me which one you want!!**

--

**Chapter 5: Enter Gary! Trapped in a Closet! PART 2**

"What do you mean; locked in?!" Misty exclaimed, leaping towards Ash and the so-called 'locked door', frantically turning the knob.

"I meant what I said. The. Door. Is. Locked." Ash said.

"B-b-but... IT CAN'T BE LOCKED!" She cried.

"Yet, it is." Ash calmly said.

"I had so many things I wanted to do with my life," Misty whined. "Graduate, become a water pokemon master, get married, have three kid-"

"Okayy. Umm... Subject change!" Ash said quickly.

"Awwhh! Is little Mister Pokemon Master _scared _of having kids?" Misty teased playfully.

"What? Well, I uh, no, err yes! Wait, uhh... maybe?" He stuttered.

Misty laughed. "Well I want three. Two girls and a boy," Misty said, but them stopped when she saw the look on Ash's face. I wasn't a look of disgust, or any other look you might get while talking about childbirth with a fourteen year old boy. No, it was of pure fascination. "Ash, what now? I thought you didn't want to talk about it!" Misty said. She then realized he wasn't looking at her, but at something behind her. Misty turned around too see the object of his fascination. It was a gold pokeball.

"It's amazing! i've never seen anything like it!" Ash cried, walking towards it to get a better look.

_'Geeze. He's stuck in a closet with a girl and all he can think about is a weird looking pokeball?? Wait, WHAT AM I THINKING! EWW!'_ Misty thought.

On his way towards the mysterious pokeball, Ash tripped over a bucket, and...

Landed on Misty.

"Owch! Ash! Get off of me! You're heavy!" Misty whailed.

"Oh!! Sorry... I'm so sorry!" Ash blushed, realizing how close to each other they were.

Misty, also noticing this, blushed even harder. "Ash, GET OFF!"

Ash couldn't move. He was mesmerized. He had never been this close to a girl before... except when his mom gave him hugs, but that didn't count.

Misty groaned. She knew nothing would happen if she didn't do something about it. She rolled out from underneath him and hit him on the head with her trusty mallet.

"I said get off."

"Sorry." Ash mummbled again.

XxX

After an hour and a half, and they were still stuck in the closet, both teens were getting very irratble.

"I'm so hungry." Ash moaned, holding his stomach.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! YOU'VE SAID THAT ABOUT 28 TIMES! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!" Misty screamed, running at the door and violently banging on it. "HELP! HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE!"

"Everyone's in class. No one can hear you!" Ash yelled over Misty.

"I can." A voice from the other side of the door said.

"Gary? Gary! Help! Open the door!" Misty exclaimed.

"What's in it for me?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He and Misty were friends... sometimes. They had known each other since grade six.

"Hmmm... HOW ABOUT YOU GET TO KEEP YOUR LIFE!?"

"Oh yeah. That's real threatning, coming from someone who got herself stuck in the closet." He teased.

"GARY! GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Hey! What about me!" Ash said.

"Fine. GET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Stuck in the closet with the new kid. Misty I never knew you were that type." Gary laughed.

"GARY OAK!" She screamed. "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT."

With that said, she motioned for Ash to back up, and ran full speed at the door, ready to ram it. She was a few inches from it, when suddenly it opened, and she went crashing into a wall. Gary and Ash both doubled over in laughter.

"Nice one." Ash said in between laughs.

XxX  
After nursing her shoulder back to health, Misty decided to give Ash and Gary the silent treament.

"Aw, come on Mist! He was just kidding around! You don't have to ignore him!" Ash said. "And why are you ignoring me!? I didn't do anything!"

"You laughed when I was hurt." Misty said coldly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Misty turned and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. There was something about them that just made all her anger melt away.

_'Could I be... no. I'm not. I just met him. I can't be... can I?'_

--

**Sorry if Ash seemed a bit out of character... I'm thinking of adding some egoshipping (gary/misty) should I?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Err... Hello all... okay I know I haven't updated in forever... but... umm... I... OKAY! So I had no reason!! (unless you count EXTREME writers block)... Im REALLY REALLY sorry!! I PROMISE I'LL NEVER GO THAT LONG WITH OUT AN UPDATE EVER AGAIN!! (and if I ever do, PM me reminding me that I promised I wouldn't). Okay... well this chapter has the battle between Ash and "the bully" (who's identity is revealed in this chapter). Also another reason I didn't update is because I kept putting off writing this chapter, because, honestly, I CANNOT write battle scenes. (As you will notice).**

**Well I've kept you long enough.**

**Remember: R/R (even though I don't deserve it for making you wait so long).**

**XxX**

**Chapter 6: Battle Royale! Ash vs. Paul!**

"Ash, are you _sure _you want to do this? His pokemon are really strong!" Misty told her friend somewhat urgently, as they walked towards the park, where Ash's battle would take place.

"Don't worry Misty, I'll be fine!" Ash answered, annoyed at her urgent tone. Did she not think he could handle himself?

_'It's not you I'm worried about!' _She thought. '_He just has no idea what he's getting himself into...'_

"It was nice of Gary to volenteer to be the referee." Ash said, unaware of Misty's train of thought. "Is he metting us at the park?"

"... Hmmm? Oh yeah. He is. Gary is used to being a referee." She said.

"Huh?" Ash said, in his very fermiliar **(A/N: How the f do you spell that!?)**, dense tone.

Misty giggled slightly. "Well he is one of the most popular guys at school, and he's Professer Oak's grandson, so he knows alot about pokemon. Thus, making him a great referee."

"Hey, Guys!" A voice called from behind. "Wait up!"

Ash and Misty turned to see May jogging slowly, with someone whom Ash did not recognize, sluggishly trailing behind the brunette. He appeared to be out of breath. Ash thought he caught a, "Slow... down... May!" issue from the unfirmiliar boy.

"Hey May!" They said together.

"Ash, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Brendan." May had said, once the two of them had caught up.

"Hi.." Ash said.

"Nice to meet you." Brendan replied polietly.

"Hi Brendan!"

"Hello Misty!"

"Oh! Drew couldn't make it... he mumbled something about his hair and then took off. I can't believe I almost forgot to tell you that!" May laughed.

"Oh! Speaking of forgetting, happy birthday, Brendan!" Misty exclaimed.

"Thanks."

-

They walked the rest of the wa in silence. Not the akward kind; where someone is liable to say something totally embarassing and/or random, but the comfortable type of silence; that usually occurs when there is nothing left to say.

XxX

"So. You finally decided to show your face. I thought you might of chicked out." Ash's opponant mocked. "We were never proporly introduced. My name, is Paul."

"I'm Ash!" Ash was either much braver than he looked, or very stupid.

"I don't care. Now as soon as your loser friend shows up to 'referee' the battle, we can get started." Paul stated.

"Gary is not a loser!" Misty shouted. "Granted, he _can _be loser-_ish_-"

"Like when he opened the closet door and you went _flying_?" Ash teased.

Misty sent him a death glare that was so terrifying, it would make even the meanest of Gyarados' coware in fear.

"Thank you for sharing, Ketchum. Because you know, everyone just _had_ to hear about that."

May giggled. "Closet? Gee Misty, that's a bit extreme, even for you-"

"Oh _can it_ May." Came Misty's not-so-snappy report.

"Awh, Misty! Who knew you cared so much about me!" Gary teased, entering the park.

"...I-I-I don't! I was just..."

"Sticking up for me?" Gary said gleefully.

"Um... yeah.." She said quietly. Ash could of sworn he'd seen the tiniest fracture of a blush pass her face. But before he even had time to register that thought, it had disappeared.

"Enough already! Are we gonna battle, or what." Paul said impatiently. "I don't have all day."

"The let's get this battle started!" Ash called, taking his usual 'battle stance'. Everyone-except Paul (who has absolutly no emotion)- cheered.

"Alright, as referee, I need to go over the rules. This will be a one-on-one between Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and Paul Shinji, from Veilstone City. The first person to K-O their opponant's pokemon wins the match. Understand?" Gary informed, waiting for an affirmitive from each side. When it was received, he shouted, Let the battle begin!"

-

"I choose you, Pikachu!" Ash said. Pikachu jumped off its trainer's shoulder, and stelthely landed on the ground.

"Hmph. How pathetic." Paul said coldly.

"Whaaa!! GRRR!! Why you...!!" Ash growled.

"_Don't_ interrupt me. Infernape, Standby." Paul said harshly, throwing the pokeball, and releasing the fire monkey pokemon.

'_What on earth is that?'_ Ash thought. '_Well, whatever it is, it looks like a fire-type..._'

"Infernape, use FlameWheel." Paul ordered calmly.

Ash shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to be completely focused on the battle. "Counter it with Iron Tail!"

The two pokemon charged at each other, causing their attacks to collide. At first they seemed evenly matched, but slowly Pikachu's Iron Tail began to conquer.

Paul snapped his fingers angerly.

Suddenly Infernape's Flame Wheel became much stronger, totally over-powering Pikachu, knocking the yellow rodent backwards, into a tree.  
"PIKAAA!" It squealed in pain.

"Pikachu! You alright!?"

"Chaa!" It called, reassuring its trainer it was fine.

"Okay then, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikkaaa..." Its cheek pouches began to spark dangerously.

"Dig." Paul said simply.

"CHUUUU!" Pikachu cried, releasing all its stored electrical power. Infernape buried underground with its dig attack just in time.

Ash grit his teeth. This would be harder than he thought. Maybe Misty was right, maybe he really was no match for Paul and his Infernape. But before he had time to ponder this thought further, he was brought out of his own mind by Pikachu's squeal of intense pain.

Ash had let Pikachu get hit with Infernape's dig attack, because he was busy _thinking_ (He vaugly heard Misty's angry yell, "Oh, so you choose _NOW _to start thinking!? _NOW_?!").

So much for being focused.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" He had to get his head back into the flow of the battle.

"Pi, Pi, Pi..." Pikachu was moving so fast, Paul didn't have time to issue a command, before Pikachu hit Infernape dead on with its Quick Attack. "Great job Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Get in close and use Thunder Punch!" Paul shoted angerly. He was _not _going to loose this battle because his idiot opponent got _lucky_.

"Use Quick Attack again!"

Once again, Pikachu was moving so fast, Infernape's Thunder Punch wasn't even fully charged by the time it was hit with Quick Attack again. ...And again... and again.

If Paul had been angry before, it was nothing compared to his mood now. He was furious! No, he was _merderous_! "FLAME WHEEL!"

"Thunderbolt!" Both trainers yelled in unsion.

"Pikkaa.."

"Feeerrr..."

"CHUUUU!"

"NAAPEEE!!"

The two attacks collided, but unfortunatly for Paul and Infernape, Flame Wheel involves using the whole body, which meant Infernape had gotten hit with the Thunderbolt before it had managed to hit Pikachu with its Flame Wheel.

Things were looking bad for Paul. Infernape had taken _alot _of damage. Both pokemon looked _very _worn out; both panting like crazy, and struggling to stay standing. But it was no secret Infernape was in a much worse condition.

This occupied both trainer's thoughts, and both had a different reaction. Paul was furious, while Ash was ecstatic.

_'Time to finish this.'_ Both trainers' thought.

"Flare Blitz!"

"Volt Tackle!"

The result of both pokemon's strongest attacks was _huge._ The Flare Blitz and Volt Tackle combined, produced an explosion so mosterous, _no one _could see what was going on.

Eventually, the smoke cleared, enough to see, that miraculously, both pokemon were still standing. Pikachu and Infernape seemed to be having some sort of staring contest.

You could feel the tension in the air. No one spoke. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever (but in reality was only a few seconds), until finally the victor was declared.

Pikachu had won.

Infernape had finally collapsed, hitting the ground with a solid 'thud'.


End file.
